North Disney High School
by Ms. Vega
Summary: The original North Disney High School! What would happen if all the Disney leading ladies and men were in a modern high school together? In this AU Disney High School fanfiction you'll see Pocahontas,Tink, Megara, Naveen, Ariel, Rapunzel, Belle, Flynn, and others deal with evil teachers, drama, homework, dances, parties, and love! No original characters, all Disney characters.


Update: Where have I been? What happened to the rest of the story? When will the chapters be re-uploaded?

Hey everyone! It's been awhile. My apologies! There was a bit of a tragedy a few months ago, and I was so frustrated and so desperate to fix it that I neglected to update my lovely followers. I'm so sorry. For those of you that have been here since the beginning and for the newcomers, I hope this clears things up.

A number of months ago I edited all the chapters of North Disney High School as I was constantly annoyed by the horrendous number of spelling and grammatical errors, and I felt these errors affected how people read this work, and that these errors ultimately were a reflection of me and my prior negligence in writing. When I posted my first chapter after being inspired at a Disneyland trip in the late summer of 2011, I never imagined that anyone would really read my work, let alone comment and follow it. Suddenly NDHS was much bigger than I had ever dreamed it would be (I understand that 87 followers isn't a huge following on this site, but just the fact that 87 people read my work means the world to me), and I was so excited that I wrote and posted chapters far too quickly in order to give my followers a continuous stream of content. This caused me to neglect spending time thoroughly editing my work, and as I've become a better writer over time, it's irked me more and more.

Thus, I meticulously edited each chapter. Fixing grammatical and spelling errors and improving descriptive imagery until I was satisfied with each chapter. So one night in late April of 2013 after posting chapter twenty six, I deleted all the other chapters in order to upload the new and improved versions. This caused my computer to crash, and corrupted all my files, including the new chapters. Fortunately, I backed up my files onto a flash drive, but unfortunately, I lost that flash drive and cannot find it. Fortunately, my files are backed up onto an old phone, but I hope to avoid having to go to a tech guru to get all my files back.

I'm still searching for the flash drive, if I cannot find it I'll have to get the chapters off my old phone. For now, I'm going to remove Merida's chapter, as I don't want newcomers to read it and consider it to be the first chapter, when there are twenty five other chapters, and twenty six doesn't make much sense on its own.

In the meantime, I've been writing plenty of new chapters (but haven't posted them because I feel they wouldn't make sense without the former chapters) I plan on adding Anna and Elsa to the mix (wasn't Frozen amazing by the way? God I loved it, absolutely my new favorite Disney move! So many plot twists! Ahhhh!) Giselle will also be added, along with many other familiar faces. Stay tuned, I think you guys are going to like them.

I plan on posting the old chapters (Chapter 1 through Chapter 26) again in the summer. Please hang in here with me. You guys have helped me so much through so many difficult parts of my life with our mutual love of writing, and I'd hate to lose you all now. I know this is a really weird situation, and probably one you've never encountered with any other author, and I understand if you would want to stop following me. But if you didn't, I would be very grateful. You all have been so supportive and have provided such great feedback that I would hate to see even one of you go. But again, I completely understand.

Thank you for always being there for me. Thank you for all your supportive private messages and comments. Thank you for encouraging me to pursue what I love, and picking me up when I was down. Cliché as all this sounds, I don't care, I am so thankful for you all.

In the meantime, what do you want to see? Who do you want to see? What character should I write next? Thank you for your continued support. Stay on the lookout for new chapters in the very near future. I'm excited, and I hope you are too. Thank you.


End file.
